In recent years the use of certain devices and techniques for strapping boxes of produce or the like has become increasingly popular. The strapping can be accomplished rapidly and effectively in many ways, including utilization in an assembly line fashion. Not only does this make produce handling more efficient, and loading able to be accomplished faster, but also a number of advantages are realized by the recipient.
When a number of boxes are to be secured to by strapping tapes to a pallet, this has heretofore dictated the use of very complex and costly machines that are expensive to maintain, and which require much attention in their use. It is to obviate the need for such expensive machines that the present novel tape threader was designed.